


Be Mine

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: BL, Drabble, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: It's small enough XD I can't summarize it.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



The moonlight filtered through the windows of the otherwise dark room. A couple of burnt out candles remained next to an empty wine bottle and a couple of glasses.  
No other sound could be heard except the muffled moans and the sound of skin against skin coming from the tangle of limbs that currently occupied the bed.  
  
“Oh… Yes… Like that!” Kami moaned as he moved faster on top of Gackt, closing his eyes as he felt the other within his body reaching all those places that made him nearly see stars.  
  
“Ah… Just… Oh… God!” Gackt took his hand to the drummer's shaft, stroking him hard and fast as he felt his own body rush towards his completion.  
  
“Gackt!” Kami couldn't take it anymore, his seed coming out of his body as pleasant spasms ran up and down his back, he barely registered the vocalist’s guttural growl as he also came.  
  
After a few ephemeral moments of bliss, the drummer got off Gackt’s body, lying on the bed. “That was awesome…” He smiled as he moved up a bit, reaching for some tissues to clean himself up; handing some to the vocalist. He however was strangely silent.  
  
Kami waited a few moments before turning on his bedside lamp, dimming it a bit and then looking back at the vocalist. “Are you ok?”  
  
Gackt covered his eyes at first, looking up at Kami once his eyes adjusted to the light. “I think... I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified…”  
  
Kami looked at Gackt a bit surprised. They had been sharing their bodies for a while, but had never thought on labeling whatever they did, much less discuss feelings towards it. “Leave…” He said looking away.  
  
“What?” Gackt was surprised; this wasn't at all any of the reactions he would have expected from the drummer.  
  
“Gackt… this is not a bad vampire romance novel, please shut up with the dramatics…” Kami said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
“Kami, wait!” Gackt got up as well; attempting to follow him but the drummer closed the door before he could reach him.  
  
“No!” Kami yelled from inside the bathroom. “If you are trying to say something like that I will not hear it from you right after you had an orgasm… Please leave…”  
  
Gackt sighed. He supposed Kami was right. So he picked up his clothes, dressing up quickly and then leaving.  
  
Kami yawned as he entered the studio, then fixing a bit his dark glasses. He was still mad at Gackt. He hadn't even been able to sleep after he left. The drummer stretched a bit as he stepped out of the elevator, walking down the aisle and pushing open the door to the meeting room.  
  
The drummer blinked a couple of times, he was apparently the first to arrive today; however there was a huge roses bouquet right in front of his seat. So he walked towards it. Smiling slightly despite himself as he saw a melon pan and a Max Coffee can. He then took the card on the bouquet, but as he began to read it he felt two strong arms holding him from behind.  
  
“I still think I'm in love with you… Even if you kicked me out in the cold last night…” Gackt said.  
  
Kami looked back at him. “I told you this isn't a romance novel…” he smiled as he placed the card on the table, it read _“Be Mine”_. “And yes…”he turned around kissing the elder's lips. “I'll be yours…”  
  
The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was one of my attempts at making myself write more, I put up a list of prompts and it's still open for drabble requests. If you want to see it go [here](https://color-me-blue3.dreamwidth.org/32567.html#cutid1). I was requested to do prompt 67. “This is not a bad vampire romance novel, please shut up with the dramatics.” with either Gackt and Kami or Hizaki and Teru, I chose the former and added promt 29. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” because they seemed related XD This was written for VampireHydeFTW a while ago, but I'm moving it over here XD


End file.
